Consequences
by Optimus-life
Summary: Galloway’s actions towards Sam have disastrous ramifications


Title: Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, they belong to Bay/Hasbro/Dreamworks.

Rating: R

Pairing: Optimus Prime/Sam

Summary: Galloway's actions towards Sam have disastrous ramifications

Author note: This is a stand alone. This fic contains graphic violence, non con/attempted rape, and language. You've been warned; if it's not to your liking go no further.

It was sheer dumb luck that allowed Sam Witwicky to be over powered by Galloway; the man had waited for days. Carefully observing the goings on at the military base, till he figured out the boy's routine and when he was alone. Sam was struggling with a cold, so he wasn't as aware as he'd normally be. A nagging thought flashed through Galloway's mind in the seconds before he lunged, was he truly capable of this. Shoving the thought aside he brought the paper weight down across Sam's neck, creating a sickening crunching sound as It connected with his shoulder blade. Out cold, Galloway dragged the boy into the nearest building, an empty hanger at the edge of the base. Bolting the door from the inside, he had enough natural light filtering in through the high windows to forgo turning on the over head lamps. Moving quickly he picked up the supplies he had stashed there earlier in the week, if he got the hoped for results it would mean a promotion and so much more. A feral grin crossed his face as he returned to Sam's slumped body and hoisted him up to a standing position.

Sam awoke to the feeling of cold, steel being clamped around his wrists; moaning he attempted to kick out with his feet and was dismayed when he couldn't. Galloway had him chained to the wall, shackled at the ankles and wrists. He could feel the itchy, sticky trickle of blood coming from somewhere along his back, all he managed to get out was "why?". "Because I need answers and this is the only way to get them." Galloway said as he waved a small blow torch in front of Sam's face. Pausing only for a second before he began methodically singing small sections of the t-shirt Sam was wearing; satisfied with the response he was getting from the boy. Galloway put the torch down and moved in closer, pressing his body against Sam's. Leaving no doubt to what he wanted to do. The terror radiating off the boy was intoxicating, he could easily request the boy be left to him after the information was gathered. He placed one hand down the front of the boy's pants, cupping and prodding; his other hand moved to pin the wounded right arm hard against the concrete wall. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head, a linty of "no no no" pushed past his lips; his eyelids danced under some unseen power. Pale blue colored glyphs formed along his arms and across his stomach, intrigued Galloway continued unaware of the events he had set into motion.

Hungry for results, he applied equal pressure to both hands at the same time, the body beneath him attempted to move away. The pain blooming in his right arm was a grounding medium for Sam, he focused on it. Trying desperately to ignore the hand digging around his shaft, willing his body to not respond and warrant further attention. Without even thinking about it, he allowed what he was feeling to flow out from him across the bond. Removing his hand from the boy's right arm, he back handed him several times. The force knocking Sam's head back into the wall and rattling his teeth; through it all he refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to face the reality that no one was coming for him, how could they. Sam hadn't let anyone know he'd gone for a walk and now his stupidity was costing him dearly.

"Your mine now boy, remember that".

"No he belongs to me" was the answer, as the hanger doors burst open. Torn clean off there hinges, in stepped Optimus followed by Ironhide. Optimus wasted no time in picking Galloway up, the man's head positioned between his thumb and forefinger. "I thought you didn't harm humans" he gasped. One look at Sam's chained form gave Optimus all the information he needed, he made his decision. "All I have to do is squeeze" he said in a disgusted tone. Glancing around for a appropriate receptacle, he chose an empty oil drum. Moving over it he dropped Galloway into it, the man didn't have time to climb to his feet. "You made your choice when you kidnapped the boy, you where warned once and did not heed my warning. This is the consequence." In one swift, effortless motion Optimus engaged his gun and fired. The resulting blast echoed in the hanger, leaving nothing behind but a scorch mark on the cement floor.

Turning his back he moved to where Ironhide sat with Sam, the boy now free of the chains and cupped in the black colored mech's hands. "Fragging human, a poor excuse for a waste of spark space" Ironhide groused, cradling the boy to his chest and the warmth of his spark. The two mech's exchanged a look, Optimus moved to sit next to Ironhide, retracting his battle mask he peered at the human that lay in his friend's hands.

He paused for a moment, waiting to see his human's reaction; would Sam trust him after the display of aggression. Would he understand the darkness that lay just below the Prime's spark, he walked a delicate balance between protection and enslavement. "I never doubted you, the showing up part yeah. Not you. Not ever." Bringing the boy up to face level, he gently traced the glyphs that now tattooed his stomach. "Perhaps we are each other's answer, each others salvation." Sam leaned into the touch, wrapping the warmth that flowed across the bond around him. Though he had not seen Galloway's demise he had heard it and felt it, the surge of power that had radiated off Optimus had been heady. Intoxicating, for reasons he still couldn't explain he was drawn to Optimus and finally felt secure in their bond. The darkness he found with in was a mirror to what had taken root deep in his brain, binding him to the Autobot leader.


End file.
